Double
by Saeshmea
Summary: Someone takes Martha, and the next morning she wakes up at her home... twice! Two Martha: a kindly one, and a wildly one! Will Clark and Lionel discover it before she does any madness? Discover it on the Mionel fic! RW Please! Kisses!
1. Chapter 1

**Double – 1**

It had been a day like any other. A lot of costumers at morning, not too much at the afternoon; a Lionel visit at midday to talk about her meetings; and now, it was time to close the café. She was closing the Talon door when someone grabbed her from her back. She tried to shout, to get free, but she couldn't.

* * *

The next morning Martha went downstairs early wearing a really short skirt with tight boots, and a shirt that let see her black bra under it. She wore her hair falling on her back. She opened the fridge, and look for a bear, but there wasn't any.

"Crap, I'm really thirsty" said to herself as she took the keys of her car and drove out.

Not too minutes later, Martha come downstairs wearing jeans and an old blue jumper. Her hair was tied up and the first she did when she got into the kitchen was to put her apron on.

When Clark woke up found pancakes on the table, and also chocolate, honey, jam, cream, four different types of juice, milk, coffee, and two types of tea.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" exclaimed his mother with a big smile on her face as she kissed his cheek, smelling at muffins.

"Good morning, mum" said Clark astonished by the image "What's all these?!"

"The breakfast, dear. Don't you like it? Do you want anything else?" she asked with a guilty voice.

"Oh, no! It's… perfect, but… isn't this too much?"

"Of course, it's not! You need to take a lot of energy, sweetheart" said her mother as she put some pancakes on a dish, and cover them with honey. "Here you are, as you like them" she end, leaving the plate on Clark's sit.

"Don't you eat, mum?" asked Clark, eating his delicious breakfast, trying to ignore that his mother was a little weird that morning.

"In a while, dear… I'm doing muffins"

"Muffins?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

"It has been a long time since you did muffins the last one!"

"I know… It seems that I've been too busy to be on my housewife place… but that's going to change…" said, as she took the muffins out with a smile that she never took out of her face.

Meanwhile, in a bar of Metropolis, the Martha Kent who had left the house early with the car, was drinking her second bear of the morning.

"Hey ginger, do you want to have fun?" asked a man walking to her.

"My name's Martha" said her calmly.

"Oh, sorry ginger…" repeated the man again. And right then Martha grasped his arm and twisted it.

"I haven't listened to you…"

"Sorry… I'm sorry!" exclaimed the man shouting of pain.

"Fine…" she said standing up of her sit and drinking the rest of the bear from the bottle "He pays" said to the barman as she left the local.

Clark didn't understand why his mother's car wasn't at the farm, but it didn't seem to matter her too much, so he drove her to Metropolis, as she asked him. She was carrying a muffins' basket when she entered to the Luthor Corp's building.

"Good morning, I came to see Mr. Luthor" she said to the secretary.

"Wait a while, please…" said her taking the phone "He's in a meeting"

"Ok… I will wait…" she said without forget her smile.

But she didn't have to wait too much, because a few minutes later she already was going into his office.

"Hello Martha! What a surprise!" exclaimed him "It's lovely to see your smile at the beginning of the day…" he said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, Lionel… it's lovely to see you too…" said her "I took you some muffins I did this morning, I hope you like them"

"Oh… thanks" he said taking the basket.

"Well… I should leave now… I have to cook the lunch…" and she walked to the door.

"Will you be at Talon today?"

"No. It's my free day… but you can come to lunch at home if you like…" she said.

"That would be nice"

And as well as she entered to the left elevator, the other Martha came out from right one, and walked, without say anything to the secretary, into the office.

"Hi dear!" she said as he turned round.

"Martha!" exclaimed him with opened eyes, trying to keep his look away from that transparent shirt "Wh-what…?" his voice shacked.

"I let you without words…" said her walking to him and caressing his lips to stop their trembling "I love putting you as nervous…" said her letting her arms on his shoulders, standing on her tiptoes, leaving her breath on his chin, and caressing, really softly, as if it was just a touch, his lips with hers.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Double - 2**

"Have you been drinking?" he asked, moving away, breaking the moment, and trying to understand how could he say goodbye to a kind Martha, turned round a while, and find then an as different one.

"Just a little…" she said walking close to him again, but he stepped back. "Are you feared of me?" she asked laughing.

"You had just left" he said.

"Leave from where?"

"From here! You take me muffins, and you didn't wear these clothes…" he couldn't understand. Martha took a muffin and ate it slowly.

"Yeah… I must have done them… they're delicious…" said as she grasped his hands against the table and licked his cheek.

"Stop it Martha" he begged, but she grabbed his chin and made him shut up kissing his lips bravely.

Firstly he found it weird, but it was Martha Kent! He kissed her back, as she began to undo his tie and to caress his muscled chest. He sat her on the table and rolled up her skirt… she didn't wear panties! He couldn't believe it was Martha… that couldn't be her… Martha would never do something like that… she never would…

She was undoing her trousers when he released that it couldn't be true. He stepped back.

"What's the matter?" she asked going down the table.

"You aren't yourself, Martha…"

"What?"

"I don't know what's going on you, but… I will not do it at this way… I can't…"

"Why not? Isn't this what you want?"

"Yes… no! No, Martha, I'm sorry, you must leave…" he asked, and she left the office as Lionel did his tie again and sat on his chair just thinking on what had happened.

But it hadn't already past a few seconds when he released that if that wasn't Martha he couldn't let her leave alone… So he run out, and he followed her to the elevator, and he could go in just before the doors closed.

"Have you changed your mind?" she asked smiling.

"I can't let you leave alone…" he said removing her hand from his bottom.

But when the doors opened again Martha walked fast without see if he was fallowing her.

"Where are you going as fast?" he asked running.

"I want to have fun, I want to dance!"

"Oh no!" said Lionel grabbing her wrist and stopping her "I must take you home… we need to find out what's on you"

"There's nothing on me! And realized me!" shouted her as all the people around them stopped to see the scene and she went into her car. "If you don't want to come with me, you can leave… I can have fun without you…" said as she drove away.

"Crap!" exclaimed Lionel "Clark has to know this…" thought going back to the Luthor Corp's building.

Meanwhile, Martha had prepared a banquet for Clark and Lionel, and she was preparing the table when Clark came in.

"God, Mum! What's on you today?"

"Nothing… I just want to satisfy my boys…" said her.

"Boys?"

"Yeah… I invited Lionel to come… do you mind?"

"No… I mean… you're good friends… just good friend, don't you?"

"Sure… what else can we be, dear?" said her as sweetly as ever "I would never lie to your father's remember" she said smiling and going to the kitchen to take some dishes.

"Well… I didn't say that, mum… you can fall in love again if you want…" said Clark trying to not seem a too-jealous son "but not with… Lionel"

"You needn't worry for that, sweetheart… mum's not going to lie your father with nobody" said her as if Jonathan still alive.

Just when Clark was going to replay her again, the door's bell sounded.

"I'll open it, mum" said him walking to the door. "Hi Lionel" said him hen he found Lionel Luthor at the other side.

"Hi Clark… there's no time… we must find your mother…"

"She's here… is anything bad?"

"Haven't you found her a little weird today?"

"Yeah… a little…" said Clark, who just had met the angelical Martha that morning "Come in…"

"Hi Lionel, dear… come in, sit down… the lunch will be ready in a while" said Martha from the kitchen.

"Oh my god…" whispered Lionel.

"She's not as always… but… I like her at this way… don't you?" asked Clark seeing Lionel's face.

"Yeah… at least this is better than the other one…"

"What other…?"

"Non… it doesn't matter…" said Lionel thinking that maybe he had had an illusion or something like that… because the Martha who was in the kitchen was the same that took some muffins at his office that morning.

The lunch was perfect, and when they finished Clark came back to university and Lionel stayed to help her.

"Martha… hasn't you come back to my office after leave it?"

"No… I came here… why?"

"For nothing…"

Clark was driving to the campus when he saw his mother's car parked in front a road bar. He stopped and went into the bar. He thought that someone had stole it, so he was going to find him.

"Hey everybody, It will take just a sec." he shouted to everybody on the bar "Who's the blue car outside?" he said. Firstly nobody answered, but then he saw a beautiful red-haired with really large legs, standing from a table with two men, wearing a short skirt and a transparent shirt.

"It's mine" she said "There's any problem?" and when she turned back he released it was his mother.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**Double - 3**

The two men that were sitting down with Martha left them alone when she asked them, and one touched her bottom before leave.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" asked Clark.

"Having fun…"

"And Lionel?"

"I haven't seen him since the morning… Why?"

"Since the morning? You've just seen him at the farm… he has had lunched with us!"

"I haven't lunched with you…"

"I will take you home, mum…" said Clark standing up and grasping her arm.

"No! Why fuck is everybody trying to take me home today? I'm an adult, I can be wherever I want at any time!" she shouted as a child.

"Come on, mum…"

"I said no!" everybody turned to them "I can leave alone…" said her finally.

Then Clark continued his way to the campus, non understanding why the kind mother he had left at the farm was now in a road bar; as Martha drove to the farm.

They were nearly finishing to wash the dishes when Lionel walked towards Martha from her back and put his hands on her waist.

"I love your curves…" he said "… they are so perfect…" he whispered on her ear after kiss her neck.

"Lionel, please…" begged Martha without do anything to remove him "I'm a married woman…" she said.

"You have to move on… And I would really love if you do it with me…" said him sliding his hands to her shoulders, and from there to her hands.

Martha shivered feeling his touched on her skin, and closed her eyes to not think on how bad that seemed on her mind.

Meanwhile, a car parked in front the farm and a red-haired walked throw the porch and stopped in front a window from where she could see how Lionel Luthor was enjoying himself with a woman that looked exactly like her.

At the same moment that she saw her shiny red hair, her beautiful blue eyes, her soft white skin, and listened her sweet voice begging Lionel to stop; a strange remember came to her mind…

Someone took her from the Talon when she was closing the door to close. She woke up in what seemed a laboratory, and she recognized the man as one of the workers from the Luthor Corp that Lionel had introduced her once… He made something to her, there was a crystal, it seemed kryptonite, she tried to shout, to make herself free… but it was impossible… after a shiny light she found herself in front a copy of her own body… but then the man gave her some drugs that made her sleep again, and the next thing she remembered was to go downstairs that morning.

"Now I understand why everybody is as weird with me…" whispered to herself stepping back "You are hindering my way, Mrs. Kindly…" said referring to the other Martha "… but not for too long…"

"Lionel, stop, please…"

"Why? Don't you like it…" said him letting her to turn round.

"No, it's not that…" she had tears on her face.

"Why are you crying?"

"I can't do this… Jonathan…"

"Jonathan is dead!"

"Not for me! I still loving him and I can't forgive him as easily!" she exclaimed running upstairs crying as Lionel left.

Martha opened her room's door and let herself fell on the bed. She wanted to be with Lionel, she wanted to kiss him and let him to have her as a woman… but something inside of her was saying her that that was bad, that she couldn't do it… and she didn't understand anything.

Suddenly she listened some steps, and somebody cover her eyes from her back.

"Who is it?" asked her smiling thinking that it was him that had come back.

"It's your worst nightmare…" said a voice that she recognize but didn't know from where. She tried to unveil her eyes, but the other woman grabbed her arms and tied them on her back.

"Who are you?!" exclaimed Martha scared.

"I am you" said the mystery woman voice.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

**Double - 4**

Lionel was coming back from a meeting, and when the limousine stop someone opened the other door and went inside. Long naked legs, fair skin, soft hands, blue eyes, red hair…

"Martha!" exclaimed him.

"Hello my dear…" said her with a sexy voice, sitting down "Have you missed me?" asked putting her hands on his lap.

"Stop this game, Martha… you're making me crazy! You said you couldn't be with me…" said him upset remembering what happened in the farm just a few hours before, and removing her legs.

"Well… that weren't exactly me… but I'm all yours now, Lionel…" whispered her, staring at him, as her hands slide from his chest to the back of her neck, and her mouth taste his lips one more time.

"Stop this, Martha!" said Lionel removing her hands.

"You were really enjoying it with her at the farm!" exclaimed her really angry and living the car as Lionel followed her. "Tell me what fucking difference there's between her and me… were identical, Lionel! The same hair, the same eyes, the same voice, the same hand… Crap, Lionel! What's on you! She doesn't want to be with you… and I desire you!"

"What are you talking about? Why are you talking as if it weren't you who was there…?"

"Maybe because it wasn't me" said her.

"I don't… First you came to my office, and you were kinder than ever… then you return being as… rude! I go to the farm… and you're fine again… and now… What's on you, Martha?"

"You would not believe it…" she smiled and walked to her car.

"Wait… where are you going now?"

"If I can't be yours… she'll neither be…"

"What…?"

She went into the car and drove away. Lionel wanted to follow her, but the phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Luthor, It's Nancy" said her secretary "There's a boy waiting for you. He says it's very important… his name's Kent, Clark Kent, I think he said"

"Clark! What's wrong?" asked Lionel as he run into his office.

"My mother…"

"I imagined it was that…"

"When you leaved the farm… was she any different?"

"What do you exactly mean?"

"Was she…?"

"…Aggressive, bad-mannered, unkind… as if she was… an irresponsible teenager?"

"Right! And wearing…"

"'Short' clothes… A short skirt, tight boots and a transparent shirt…"

"Yeah!"

"No… she was as kind than during the lunch…"

"So… how do you…?"

"Oh… she visited me at this way twice… she has just leave…"

"I can't understand… I found her in a bar this afternoon while I was going to university…"

"Wait…. Did you stop anywhere?"

"No… why?"

"I left you house late… nearly half past three…"

"I found her before three o'clock… I'm sure, because at that time I was arriving at the campus…"

"But that's impossible… she was with me…"

"Let's see… The kind mother I found this morning in the kitchen was with you at the farm, while I met a rude woman who looked like her, and who visited you twice today…"

"Now I really understand nothing…"

"But it's very clear! They are two!! That's why we have met as different ones!"

"Two?!" exclaimed Lionel but then: "She spoke as if I had been with someone else and not herself!" exclaimed Lionel to himself jumping from the chair.

"It must have been an experiment or something like that with kryptonite…"

"Wait…"

"What?"

"They are two…"

"That's what we've said. What's wrong?" asked Clark seeing the scared face of Lionel.

"If they are two that mean that she's really in danger…"

"Who?"

"Your mother! The kind of them!" exclaimed Lionel running out the office.

She couldn't see anything, but she listened the cellar's door opening.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Are you having a nice time?" asked the naked-legs woman who was stepping down the cellar.

"It could be better…" answered the covered-eyes, very kindly. She had her hands tied up on her back and she was kneeling down.

"I hate you!" shouted the other "I can kill you and you still smiling as if all was fine!"

"My mother always said…" she began.

"… that a woman's smile is her best shield for pain…" continued the naked-legs.

"Are you really going to kill me?"

"I'm not sure… You're an obstacle for me… Lionel prefers you… But we're each other's half… so, if I hurt you, maybe I'll be hurting me too…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

**Double - 5**

Lionel parked the car a few minutes later than Clark arrived to the farm, and he was waiting him at the porch with a worried face.

"There's nobody here" said him.

"They must be here!" shouted him closing the car's door.

"How can you be as sure?"

"I'm not sure… I just feel it…" said looking around him. "Martha! Martha!" began to shout.

"It's Lionel" said the one who couldn't see anything.

"He must come looking for you…" said the other.

"Release me, let me go… please…" asked Martha so kindly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't… Just stay here, dear…" said holding her chin on her fingers and kissing softly the lips of that woman who seemed just her reflection on the mirror "… and be quite" and before she left the cellar she muzzled that mouth she had just joined.

"There's nobody here, Lionel…" said Clark desperately.

"No, I feel her… they must be here" whispered Lionel hopefully "Martha!" tried again.

"Hi my darling" they listened her voice on their back and turned round. The beautiful red-haired was walking towards them wearing jeans and a blue shirt.

"Martha, it's you?" asked Lionel walking closer to her.

"Who else can I be?" asked her as kindly as she could.

"Mum! Are you fine?"

"Of course, dear… Why wouldn't I?" she said caressing his son's cheek for a short while.

"Are you yourself?" asked Lionel staring at her eyes.

"What's going on you, guys? I'm fine!" she exclaimed laughing.

"That's great!" said Clark hugging her as Lionel still staring at her eyes. "…Really great!"

"Is anything wrong, darling?" asked Martha stepping closer to that look that couldn't keep out of her.

"No… I suppose there isn't…" whispered Lionel really looking for Martha in that blue eyes that didn't shine as usually. She realized of that, so she tried to distract him from his research kissing him. Clark looked at them in surprise as Lionel rounded her with his arms. Her lips burned in Lionel's mouth, her kiss was brave, wild… not sweet, not lovely, not Martha's. Lionel pushed her away.

"Hey!" exclaimed Clark.

"It's her! The one you met at the bar!" shouted Lionel cleaning his lips "That's not your mother"

"What?" asked Clark unbelievably as the red-haired run away to the car. "Stop!" shouted him following her and taking her.

"Release me! I'm your mother!"

"I'm not really sure of that…"

"Where's her?" asked Lionel walking to them.

"Where's who?"

"Martha"

"I'm Martha"

"No, the real Martha!" shouted him impatiently.

"I'm her… at least… a half of her…" she said smiling.

"What do you mean?" asked Clark.

"What did you think that was happened?" she asked "Did you really thought that she was the real one? Isn't she annoyingly kind?" she smiled again.

"Do you mean that each of you are a part of her?"

"A half. Yeah… But don't hope me to be with her again… I hate his kindness… I love my freedom…"

"Where's she?" asked Clark.

"Find her…"

"We don't want to play any game with you. Answer him!" exclaimed Lionel.

She didn't answer; she just looked to the cellar's door and as Clark holds her Lionel run there.

She hearted some steps going downstairs. But she couldn't see or say anything.

"Martha…" he whispered as lowly that she couldn't hear him. She was tied up, facing him but with her eyes covered and her mouth muzzled. He kneeled down in front of her, and slide his hands to the back of her neck to remove the gag and let her beautiful lips free… they seemed delicious, and maybe that scene could seem morbid, but he couldn't resist to the temptation of kiss them. They taste sweet, as sweet that he would never had stopped that kiss. And when he did it, she moved a little searching his lips again, desiring them. But he just caressed her face and untied her after let her eyes see the light again.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She didn't say a word, she just nodded and accepted his hand to rise up and leave the cellar.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

**Double – 6**

When Lionel walked Martha towards her twin double, she stopped a while staring at that strange copy of her body as some forgotten remembers came to her mind…

Someone took her from the Talon when she was closing the door to close. She woke up in what seemed a laboratory, and she recognized the man as one of the workers from the Luthor Corp that Lionel had introduced her once… He made something to her, there was a crystal, it seemed kryptonite, she tried to shout, to make herself free… but it was impossible… after a shiny light she found herself in front a copy of her own body… but then the man gave her some drugs that made her sleep again, and the next thing she remembered was to go to the kitchen that morning.

"Are you ok?" asked Lionel holding her arm.

"You have remember it, haven't you?" asked her copy, being grasped between Clark's arms.

"What was that?"

"Remembers… from yesterday's night… when all this began… when we get free from each other…" told her.

"You… are me?" asked the kindly Martha who Lionel was rounding with his arm.

"No… We both together are Martha Kent… Now we're just a part of her…"

"But not for longer" interrupted Clark.

"I'm not going to tied myself to her again!" shouted the one who Clark was grabbing. "I haven't had enough time yet to enjoy this new free life I ever wanted"

"That's wonderful… because I neither want to join her again…" added the other one.

"No… That's not possible…" advised Clark.

"But I hate her! I like to be at home, taking care of you, Clark..." said her caressing his cheek "… cooking for you, cleaning up the house…"

"Stop, mum… there are more things you can do… I don't want yourself at home… I want you to live your life… to restart again… you're beautiful, you're a wonderful woman… you should look for love again… you can't spent the rest of your life at dad's death shadow…"

"Listen to him!" shouted the woman he was grasping as her kindly copy let some tears fall down.

"I can't…" said her among her cry "I can't…" she replayed as lowly they nearly couldn't listen to her words.

"What can't you?"

"I can't restart again, I can't fall in love again, I can't…"

"Of course you can, why are you saying this?"

"Because the only want I would like to do it is with Lionel… and you would never accept it…"

Clark looked how his mother broke down and began to cry harder. Lionel was behind her and didn't know what he could say. And finally was her wildly half who kneeled next to her and hold her hands.

"Stop crying… we're a hard woman, we shouldn't cry…" said as some tears felt down her cheeks too "I've always thought that you didn't want us to be with him…" said as Clark walked away from her and Lionel followed him to leave them alone. "That's why I hated you… I wanted to love again, and I you didn't let me…"

"I'm sorry… I couldn't stop thinking on what would be Clark's opinion about our feelings, about our relationship… he doesn't trust Lionel, and we both know it…"

"Yeah… but you just think on him: on what he will think, what he will do, what he will say… meanwhile I just think on us: on how much happy we're going to be, on how our life is going to change, on how much we love him, and how much he love us too…"

"That's as bad as what I do…" said the kindly one staring at the other.

"Sure… and maybe that's the reason why we have to be together again…"

"But you said that you didn't want to…" she was getting annoyed, gesticulating a lot, and her wild double stopped her moving closer to her and joining her lips again on a fast kiss. "Stop doing that!" exclaimed her.

"Sorry… but you were talking too much…" apologized her giggling "I know I said I didn't want to join you again… but I've understood that we can be really happy separated, because you need my impulsivity as much than I need your rationality…"

Both Marthas walked hand in hand to the barn, where the boys were, and took the piece of kryptonite that Lionel gave them with one hand each one.

"Are you ready?" asked Clark.

"Wait a while…" said the kindly voice with shiny eyes. Then she looked at the image of herself that she had in front and step towards her joining her lips in a dearly short kiss "Thank you"

And as Lionel tried to control himself about the image he'd just seen, Clark began to burn the piece of kryptonite until all began to tremble… Lionel lost his balance, and when he stood up again there was just one Martha lying unconscious on the floor.

"Is she fine?" asked him.

"Yeah… she just needs to rest…" said Clark holding her on his arms and taking her to her room. Both men stopped a while to look at her sleeping body on the bed, she seemed an angel, as pretty as ever, as sweet as ever… she was Martha… his mother, his friend, his…

"Why don't you stay with her?" asked Cark to Lionel smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I told Lois I would go to the cinema with her tonight… and I'm sure that my mother will be really happy seeing your face when she wake up…" said him putting a hand on Lionel's shoulder before leave.

"Clark…!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…"

"You needn't thanks anything…. Just take care of her…"

"I will… don't worry… I would never hurt her… I love her…"

"I know…"

Martha woke up later than midnight, and when she opened her eyes he found Lionel sleeping next to her, but without touch her… as if he had been feared of touch her body… She turned to him and passed his arm around her as she caressed that man she had in front of her… Then he opened his eyes.

"Martha!" he exclaimed happily.

"Hi…" she smiled.

"How are you?"

"Now, I'm fine…" she said as her lips touched his for a while before kiss them passionately.

"Are you sure of the step we're going to do?"

"I couldn't be surer, my dear…" said her sliding a hand under his trousers.

THE END.


End file.
